Sunil Da Skunk, Pepper Da Mongoose
by FS1Pets
Summary: Pepper really wants to become a mongoose like her crush, Sunil. But what happens when it switches them both? ( Sepper / Super )


Pepper hid in the hydrant, watching Sunil Nevla, who was practicing a new magic trick. She wanted to ask him a question, but didn't quite know how. Sunil was such a cute, adorable lil mongoose. He had the most cutest face, awesome personality and talk about dat LAUGH!

Pepper could only dream of what she longed for. She thought so much about that mongoose. She thought for a really long time and she decided that she didn't like being a skunk. She wanted to be a mongoose like Sunil was so they could be together forever and get married! Besides, who would wanna skunk? Pepper sniffed her tail and shuddered from the foul smell. She took a deep breath, slide down the hydrant slide and shyly approached Sunil.

" Hey Sunny? "

" Yes Pep? "

" Um...well, I need to ask you a serious question..."

Sunil suddenly to blushed and nervously rubbed his arm.

" Oh, well I need to tell you something too, but I'll let you go first.."

" Alright, so...ya know how I'm a skunk and you're a mongoose? "

" Mm hmm..."

" And...that you're a magician? "

" Yeeeppp..."

" Well...do you think that well...um...you could..."

" Kiss you? Oh I'd love to..."

" What did you say buddy? "

" Oh uh nothing! Heh heh..."

" Anyway, I was wondering, well...could you TURN ME INTO A MONGOOSE? " Pepper said smiling bouncing up and down when she finished her sentence.

Sunil looked a little shocked, because he didn't move for a couple seconds.

" Uh, I'm not so sure about that..."

The skunk's smile quickly became a frown. " Why not? "

" Because...I don't think I can do a trick like that...I am a magician, not a wizard. "

" But you're awesome at magic! "

Sunil blushed a lil and started to play around with his tail.

" Thanks, but I really don't know if I can - "

Pepper grabbed his cheeks, looked directly into his eyes, stood on her fluffy tail and started to bounce, repeating the word,

" Please? Please?! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please "

" Ugh Pepper, stop you are giving me quite a head ache..."

" please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please "

" OK! OK! I'll try! Please, stop...

" The skunk giggled and smirked, cause he just said the word "please", and that of course, her lil repeat always works.

" Yay! Let a rip pal! "

" Well, ok..."

The mongoose magician gulped nervously, looking into his crush's happy, excited face. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he had to try to do the spell. Putting himself into a position, he wiggled his fingers and mumbled the words. A huge puff of magic surrounded the two. Pepper closed her eyes, smiling.

When the magic cloud vanished, she opened her eyes, to see Sunil looking guilty and squeezing his tail. Looking at herself, she realized she wasn't what she wanted to be, she was still...a skunk. Her ears fell disappointedly, her smile disappeared and she sighed. Nothing had happened.

" I am sorry I couldn't do what you desired Pepper. " Sunil apologized sincerely.

" Eh it's ok..." Replied Pepper with a couple tears forming in her eyes. " I know that was a ridiculous thing to ask..."

Releasing a toxic aroma, she crawled away. Now Sunil felt very guilty for her and wanted to comfort her, but he was a little shy about it and he felt really ashamed. If only there was some way for him to make her feel better.

* * *

That night, Sunil was tossing and turning around in his bed. He couldn't sleep, same with Pepper.

Pepper:

" Ugh why do I feel so sick? "

Sunil:

" Oh my...ugh...I cannot sleep..."

Pepper:

" Is it hot in the room or is it just me? "

Sunil:

" Did I eat to much pet food? "

Pepper:

" My head..."

Sunil:

" Ohh.."

Pepper:

" I feel so different..."

Sunil:

" I am feeling quite peculiar..."

* * *

In the morning, Sunil Nevla was on his bed, his head hanging over the side, drooling, fur all frizzed. He was now asleep, snoring. But when the brightness of the sun shined through the window and onto him, he woke up feeling drowsy.

" Ugh..."

He slowly rose, stretched, and tiredly got out of bed. There were rings around his eyes, his ears hung back and his back bent, kinda like in Super Sunil.

While he was walking, he went past a mirror that was in his house. The mongoose blinked, becoming fully awake and turning back and looked in the mirror. He wasn't a mongoose. He gasped in surprise and screamed dat scream.

After screaming for ten minutes, (no pauses)

Sunil felt his ears, his fur, and nose. It wasn't at all like it was before.

" No, this...this cannot be happening! " The not-so-mongoose felt faint and felt himself begin to fall over, but something caused him to keep him up.

Sunil smelled something awful in the room, like Pepper was there. But she wasn't. Gagging and coughing, he covered his nose.

" Ewwwww what is that? Blaugh! "

A fluffy blue and white thing was right next to his face, and it smelled really bad.

" OHH! IT IS SO DISGUSTING! "

But then, he realized, that it was himself. He was doing this. This just made Sunil even more worried and a puff of teal, greenish fog filled the room. Coughing for a few seconds, his eyes widened for a moment.

" I...**am**...a skunk..."


End file.
